


Kira Carsen Diapered Jedi Part 3: Life Shifts and Diaper Changes

by Redsabdlcreations



Series: Kira Carsen Diapered Jedi [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, F/F, F/M, Wetting, diaper change, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: With her previous encounter under her belt and multiple months of training Kira finds herself now as an experienced padawan. Unfortunately, her master thinks so too and sends her off with a new Jedi knight to deal with a superweapon on Coruscant. Kira wants to do her best as a Jedi but she's worried that the knight will find out what else she has under her belt.
Relationships: Kira Carsen/Bela Kiwiiks, Kira Carsen/Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython
Series: Kira Carsen Diapered Jedi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992664
Kudos: 4





	Kira Carsen Diapered Jedi Part 3: Life Shifts and Diaper Changes

This was a commission for an anonymous commissioner.

The Cover for this story is also the image it's based on and was drawn by Mostly Odourless who allowed me to use his art for this story's cover, you can find more of their work here: https://twitter.com/Mostlyodourless

“Calm down. Remember, deep breaths to remove yourself from external problems.” Kira thought, sitting with her legs crossed and attempting to clear her mind. All around her, every other Padawan had managed the very basic task of daily meditation. She could hear it throughout the room, how measured, calm, and insync every person’s breathing was, all except for hers. Here she was, sitting deathly still trying to stop the faint crinkling emanating from under her skirt. “Gah, it wouldn’t bother me so much if it wasn’t for this... distraction.” Gently Kira brought her hands up from their resting position in her lap to her abdomen where the consistent pressure in her bladder caused her to flinch a little, raising another little crinkle from her diaper. The padded Padawan was fighting her natural urge to let go and flood her nappy. Normally she’d let go without restraint, and it’d almost happened as she and the other Jedi settled around her. A quick splash of warmth against the cotton core caused her to yelp slightly as she sat. However, before the noisy spray of her peeing herself filled the room, Kira focused, using the force within herself and clamping down on her long atrophied muscles to stop the accident.

She’d been working on the technique in private, hoping to use it as a way to stop herself from having an accident in the middle of combat. It hadn’t been much of a problem, but she’d been caught off guard at least once and had no time to “prepare” for battle. In the heat of the moment she’d resorted to an instinctual power she now dubbed the “force hold” to stop the inevitable accident. Through a little trial and error, she'd found it was a pain to maintain in battle but bought her just enough time to get through a fight. Now, as she sat sitting and focusing, she’d been able to maintain the ability for an hour. The pressure in her bladder was growing intense, and it was getting hard and harder to stop herself from squirming and maintain her focus. “I can’t hold it… much… longer…” Her struggle had become too much and, like a rubber band snapping from overstraining, her hold broke releasing the fragile hold of her urethra. “Ahh.” Kira let out a soft gasp as her overly full bladder finally relieved itself.

*HIIIISSSSSSSSSSS* The patter of her urine spraying against the absorbent core of the diaper filled the still air of the room as Kira’s accident flowed freely. For the first time in an hour, she opened her eyes and looked around nervously to see if the other Jedi were shooting her dirty looks and to see if they noticed her obvious accident. To her surprise, not a single eye turned towards her as the nappy’s core swelled and warmed as she soaked it. “They’re all focusing on the meditation, I’m not even on their radar… I should be doing the same. I just have to clear my mind and feel the flow... just like the flow into my diaper.” With her distractions cleared and her mind finally blank she had the freedom to relax and focus on the energies around her.

Kira had no idea how long she’d been sitting there meditating when the swish of a door opening grabbed her attention. Any warmth soaked up by her padding had cooled significantly by now, resting as a lukewarm dampness against her body. Her first instinct was to close her eyes again and refocus on her state of tranquility, but her curiosity got the better of her and she looked up to see who’d entered the room. Standing in the doorway was a Jedi with brown robes draped over simple body armor. It was a human male with sandy-brown hair swept back and piercing icy blue eyes that surveyed the room until landing on Kira. In the brief moment that their eyes locked she jumped, squeezing her eyelids shut as fast as she could. There was a faint hope that he hadn’t recognized that she wasn’t meditating. “Crap!” Kira thought, trying to even her breathing and reenter the headspace of her meditation–or at least pretend to. Still, the thumping of footsteps approaching her made it difficult to concentrate, and she opened her eyes again to see the Jedi Knight she’d met before standing above her looking down with his steely gaze. “There’s something so... intense about his eyes, but there’s also a kindness behind them. I could stare into them all day…” Without realizing it Kira had lost herself in thought, trapped in the beautiful light blue pools of Falynn Zapalo’s eyes.

When she realized how long she’d been sitting there, staring at the Jedi Knight who’d entered, Kira blushed. When she noticed that he’d been motioning for them to leave the room together she scrambled to get to her feet, feeling her soggy padding shift against her waist and bottom. “It had to be right now? This diaper is... soaked.” Normally it wouldn’t have meant anything, as she often walked around wet or messy, but now in front of this Jedi she’d only recently met she was embarrassed. "But why am I so embarrassed?" Kira wondered, "He's just another Jedi. Hell he was just a padawan like me a month ago, II bet I could take him." While she could bluster and boast in her mind all she wanted she still followed the knight out of the meditation room quietly, leaving the other Padawans to their silent reflection. She remembered her first time meeting Falynn vividly. Not only was it her first time facing the impressive Knight who'd dealt with a Dark Jedi, but it was also one of the last times she saw her master, Bela Kiwiiks, in a good while.

\-------------------------A Week Earlier-------------------------

In the quiet of the council chambers sat Kiwiiks, Orgus Din, and his former apprentice, Falynn, speaking in hushed tones. As Kira entered from the main doors all three turned to watch as she took her place behind her master. The trio continued shortly. “We’ve tracked the Black Sun, who’ve smuggled the Planet Prison back to Coruscant,” Bela explained, pointing to locations on a holomap, “Based on the information gleaned from--” Kira tuned out as her master spoke, turning her attention to the Jedi sitting at the table with the two masters. In her time as a padawan she'd come to know every council member here on Tython, but this new man was a complete mystery to her. "Just who this stranger was who thought he deserved a place at the most prestigious table in the galaxy." Kira wondered. “I believe that’s where Padawan Carsen and Knight Zapalo come into play, yes?” Din said, indicating to the vacant-eyed apprentice behind Kiwiiks. *ppssssshhhhh* Kira's master turned and looked directly at her apprentice before nodding. Having been named directly, the redhead snapped back to attention, wondering exactly what she'd missed while spacing out.

It was lucky that Kiwiiks had covered for her. Not only had she missed a fair bit of the briefing, but she’d gone ahead and wet herself while lost in her thoughts. Thankfully the Jedi master had become used to this sort of behavior as it was a rather common occurrence for Kira. “Yes, I believe they’ll make an excellent duo.” Bela said, gesturing a hand towards the newcomer, “Kira, I’m sure you’re familiar with Zapalo’s accomplishments. I believe he earned his knighthood for his excellent work dealing with the organized Flesh Raiders and their Dark Jedi leader Bengel Morr.” Kira did remember hearing about that, also recalling that she and her master had “done all the leg work with none of the recognition.” He’d been promoted from Padawan to knight and she’d gotten zilch. Still, she maintained politeness in her greeting, upholding her calm demeanor while he introduced himself. It was only when Master Kiwiiks pulled her aside and carefully told her the news she’d been saving that she began losing her cool. “Kira,” Kiwiiks began, seeming nervous about the conversation, “I'm afraid I must leave you in the hands of Knight Zapalo. There is a pressing matter that I must deal with on my own.”

“What!?” Kira shouted, stamping her foot and drawing unwanted attention from the other two Jedi in the room. She could hardly spare the effort to pay them any mind however, and it was Kiwiiks who was left to feel the embarrassment in Kira’s place. “Kira please, there is no need to be so distraught. We have intel leading us to another superweapon, and it’s been decided that I and a few other Jedi will pursue the Shock Drum while you and Falynn pursue the Planet Prison that the Black Sun has taken into their possession.” As rational as her Master’s explanation was the padawan couldn’t help but remain frustrated. “I’ve come to depend on you so much! You can’t just leave me with some other Jedi–They don’t even know about my… problem.” Upon remembering about her diaper Kira tugged the waistband up through her skirt, only now realizing its own weight was forcing it down her hips further. “Damn, I’m so used to you checking me I didn’t even realize I’d wet this time." Kira said, crossing her arms and huffing. Bela smiled at her Padawan and took her by the hand, leading her out of the council room and to her quarters just like she’d done on Kira’s first day at the temple.

”I want you to try and remember that you weren’t always so dependent on me." Bela said, "What happened to the young thief I met on Nar Shaddaa who was bold enough to steal from a Jedi ship for her diapers?” Kira blushed again, following her master sheepishly now that she’d gotten the outburst out of her system. “I'm still that same thief you know. The Jedi code can't squash my roguish spirit.” she said, growing quieter as the truth slipped out, “I don’t know if I can go back to before, without my master...”

“I wasn’t going to be your master forever Kira. You'd have to go out on your own sooner or later.” Bela said as the pair arrived at the Padawan’s room. Kira nodded, laying down on the changing mat just as she’d done so many times before. There was a feeling of understanding in the truth behind her Master’s words that rose before her. Kiwiiks ripped away the tapes of her apprentice’s diaper, exposing her dampened crotch to the brisk air of the room and releasing the acrid aroma of her urine-soaked padding. "Don't you think you'll miss this though?" Kira teased, "You'll never train another Padawan like this again after all." Kiwiiks let out a rare chuckle in response to her Padawan. "I can assure you that dealing with the soiled undergarments of a smart-mouthed apprentice is one of the few things I will not miss." Neither party was fazed from the exchange of a diaper change any more. The rhythm of Kiwiiks wiping down Kira and her Padawan shifting to accommodate her master’s hands had become second nature at this point. Before she knew it Kira was clean again, ready to resume as normal. “It’s hard to believe that this is the last change I’ll receive from my master…” the redhead thought to herself, feeling the new padding between her legs bunch up and rustle as it shifted between her thighs.

The pair returned to the Council room with only Falynn standing and waiting now. His ex-master had long gone. “I suppose I’ll leave you two to get acquainted." Kiwiiks remarked, nudging her Padawan towards the Jedi. Kira huffed then looked back to her new companion. “So you and I will be working together huh? Well, I suppose It can’t hurt to have a powerful Jedi on my side.” Kira tried to remain positive and greet the knight in front of her with a good attitude but it was hard, especially with how… rigid he seemed. After a few tense moments of silence between the two, he suddenly cracked a smile and rubbed his hand on the back of his head in embarrassment. “Yeah,” he started, “you can just call me Falynn. The whole Flesh Raiders thing is a little overblown. I just did what I was supposed to as a Jedi.” Kira was astounded at how easy and laid back the man before her had suddenly become. With the tension broken between them they were able to converse more freely and a plan on how to deal with the Planet Prison started to arise.

\------------------------------Back to the Present------------------------------

The pair had received intel on where the Black Sun had taken Dr. Eli Tarnis and his schematics for the Planet Prison. All that remained was to reclaim the superweapon and its creator before the intergalactic crime syndicate decided to use it. Before Kira knew it they'd boarded the defender class light corvette ship and were in the air and traveling towards Coruscant. The name of the ship caught Kira's attention as she entered it. "The Knight's Chariot? I suppose such a fancy ship should have a fancy name." Kira tried to remain aloof about her impressions of the ship but found it difficult. The interior was well maintained with every panel perfectly in place and not a stray wire to be seen. As she entered Kira looked around, clutching the bag she'd brought with her. "Okay." she whispered to herself. “This is the main area so the bedroom, the bridge, and the bathroom should be down this hall." Before Falynn could ask any questions she snuck down the hall, locating the bathroom in moments. A quick check to make sure no one was watching was all she did before slipping the overstuffed duffle into an out of the way cabinet.

As she returned to the main conference room of the ship she noticed that it was already lit by the glow of a hollow-terminal as Falynn looked over a map of an abandoned Jedi temple. "So we know they took Tarnis and the Planet Prison here, we just don't know where in the temple." the knight explained. Kira nodded, "Right, but do we even know what the Planet Prison does?" she asked, "Why is this such a threat?" She was sure that this had been explained already but her attention was somewhat split at the time. Falynn explained the purpose of the device as a machine that Ionized the atmosphere of a planet, making any travel on or off-world impossible. She listened as best she could, but the squishy padding between her thighs proved to be an annoying distraction. “I can change myself,” Kira reassured, “I just can’t believe I have to do it here with such a revered Jed-” she stopped herself mid-thought and took in a deep breath, bringing her legs in and positioning herself to meditate. “Not a revered Jedi to you. He’s Falynn and he’s been nothing but nice so far. There isn’t any reason to be embarrassed either. He has no idea. How could he?”

She found the meditation helped to center and calm herself, and without her realizing an hour had passed with her sitting with a clear mind. When she opened her eyes she noticed Falynn had moved to a seat near her and was doing a little meditation of his own. “This is my chance to sneak off!” Kira whispered excitedly to herself, slowly uncrossing her legs and standing as stealthy as she could. Kira took only five tender steps across the floor of the ship before a small fart emanated from her padding, causing her to stop and drop into a squat without a second thought. Her face twisted into the scrunched look of concentration.  
*PPFFBBBBTTTT* Moving after such a long time sitting had apparently shifted the contents of her stomach. Just like every time this happened, she braced for what her body did naturally, allowing the soft, heated mass of her stool to push into the seat of her diaper. She was horrified and wished more than anything to stop the sudden accident, but this process had become muscle memory for the poor padawan. With the load already dropping into the seat of her pants, it didn't even occur to her to try the "force hold." As her diaper drooped beneath her skirt the red-head tried to remain as still as possible, hoping that much like the other Jedi in the meditation room Falynn wouldn’t notice her soiling herself.

“Is that another meditation pose?” The knight asked behind her and Kira turned to meet his gaze as he watched on curiously. “Uh I mean I uh…” Kira looked for some sort of explanation to give the Jedi, but instead she just fumbled for words while trying to un-scrunch her face as her body continued to evacuate itself. “Please be over soon.” she begged internally. The moment felt like it took forever though until the weight adding itself to her padding finally ceased and she stood up straight once again. She was especially glad that the nappy had its specially designed smell guards–without them Kira didn't think there would be any question as to what she did. She turned to Falynn, her face still bright red. He continued to stare curiously, “Sorry If I interrupted you. You seemed really into whatever you were doing. Is that a way for you to attune to the force more or something?” Sensing an out to her predicament Kira nodded furiously. “Yep!” she said with more volume and enthusiasm than was probably needed, “You should try it, it really works to feel the flow.” Realizing how brutally truthful she’d ended her sentence Kira added to it. “Of the Force! Anyway, I’ve gottagodosomething.” Before the knight even had a chance to respond she was gone, shuffling down towards the ship’s bathroom.

Once in the safety of the restroom Kira let out a deep sigh of relief and stripped herself of the skirt that hid her nappy. The outer plastic sagged, completely stained by her accident. Kira sighed, ripping away the tapes and dropping the messy nappy into a trash chute. From the cabinet, she pulled the simple grey-blue duffle bag that master Kiwiiks had prepared for her. Inside were bottles of lotion, baby powder, wipes, and plenty of folded Jedi Order brand diapers, enough to last a few days here on the ship. The padawan was quick to pull supplies from her new diaper bag to wipe, lotion and powder herself, pulling the soft cotton of her diaper’s core against her groin. A tug at the tapes was all it took to secure herself in the fluffy nappy. While it was slightly loose and cattywampus on her hips Kira deemed it sufficient. She didn’t want to disappear for long and give her companion cause to worry. For now, it would work and she returned to the conference room of the ship.

Upon returning she realized that Falynn had taken her same squatting position she had moments earlier. He seemed to be concentrating hard with his eyes closed, attempting to meditate in the same pose. Hearing Kira's footsteps apparently caught his attention and he righted himself. "I have to say that's more difficult than I thought," he remarked, "maintaining focus while ignoring the straining of your legs does make an effective meditation technique." Kira nodded quietly, and went back to sit down, the absorbent core of her diaper puffed out under her rear, a side effect of it being improperly taped. "Well it's good you're back,” Falynn said plopping down into the seat right next to her “we're just about to land." Kira blushed again, looking over at the Jedi next to her. “He’s different from the other Jedi I’ve met. He was so professional in the council chambers but now he’s so calm. He’s even joking with me…” Internally Kira was a bundle of nerves and emotions, but she tried to keep an external facade up so as to impress the knight. “Well,” she said confidently, “You’re lucky to have me to watch your back then.” Falynn laughed in response, nudging Kira’s shoulder. “I suppose I am.” he said.

The ship lowered towards the hangar bay of the abandoned Jedi temple and was immediately met with a barrage of blaster fire. From the conference room, they could feel the jolts of energy blasting the exterior of their ship causing small sways in the vessel’s flight path. “Should we be worried about that?! Kira shouted, somewhat concerned herself about the integrity of the hull. The knight stood slowly but only to make for the door of the vessel. “It’s only small arms fire, I’m sure it won’t be overly damaging. Besides, Teeseven wouldn’t have brought us in if he didn’t think we could make it". To Kira’s surprise, he was right and the knight's astromech was able to land lightly in the open space in the middle of the room.

“Are you ready?” Falynn asked, grabbing his saber from its hilt. “Always ready for a good fight.” Kira responded, pulling her own lightsaber into position and igniting the blade. Burning yellow beams of energy burst forth from each end of the long metal cylinder and the pair stepped down the ramp of the ship. They were met with the same blaster fire the ship had faced moments before but quickly flicked it away from them with their weapons. The Knight drove forward, slowly closing the gap between himself and the Black Sun gangsters firing at them from below. Kira meanwhile saw a chance to flank her enemies, especially with her partner drawing their fire away from her position. With a hop she started running towards the wall, her skirt billowing behind her while blasters nipped at its edges. “Shoot where I’m going to be you fools.” she thought then remembered better of it, “On second thought, it’s probably a good thing their aim is bad.”

With the wall in her sights Kira did a quick turn and lept over some boxes, bringing herself directly above the black sun gangster at the rear of the firing squad. The blade of her saber made quick work of him as she leaned into the slash, putting herself at the rear of the group while Falynn had closed the gap between the ship and them. The Jedi locked eyes as the bolts of energy stopped for a brief moment, the gangsters realizing they’d been effectively flanked. With a nod the pair picked off the gangsters one by one, clearing them swiftly. The Knight’s style seemed much more based in the fundamentals, his moves were swift and efficient, taking down an enemy and deflecting a bolt in one swipe of his saber while driving another enemy away with the force. Kira meanwhile was a little showier, using the energies to keep herself aloft and spinning for devastating attacks that cleared multiple enemies from the area around her. With all her flipping about she was glad her skirt had been modified after the encounter with the Flesh Raiders on Tython. Small nano-synthetic threads were woven down the material of her bottoms and they conformed to the movements of her legs much like pant legs. “Doesn’t show off my padding anymore. Can’t flash a Jedi I'm supposed to work under like all those Twi’lek villagers.” she thought, doubting a normal Jedi in the heat of battle cared about a slight peak of their lowers being shown. Then again, no normal Jedi would be padded like her.

Gradually the room was cleared of the Black Sun members, some running while others met their fate at the end of a lightsaber until only one stood cowering. “Please don’t hurt me!” he said, dropping his weapon to the ground and putting his hands to his face. Kira and Falynn deactivated their blades, maintaining positions on either side of the frightened man. “Where is Tarnis and the Planet Prison?” the knight asked sternly. "Deeper in the temple, r-right at the center! You’d better hurry. They’ll kill him if they find out you’re here.” Kira and the Knight locked eyes again, silently agreeing on what to do with the criminal before them. “Alright get out of here,” Kira said, swatting the man on the back with the hilt of her saber, “If I see you back here or you warn the other black sun members then you’ll face the full wrath of two Jedi.” “Y-Yes Ma’am!” he responded, running away and out of the ruined temple.

“So,” Kira said, “Do you think they actually have Tarnis? They could be bluffing after all.” Falynn nodded, seemingly taking in the situation before him. “Bluff or not, Tarnis is obviously in danger. He’s the only one left who knows how to operate the Planet Prison at this point. We must go for it now if we wish to succeed ” He was right–there was no turning back without dealing with the situation here, and they didn’t even have time to wait for back up. “So how do you want to do this?” The redhead asked, looking around the room for anything useful. “We can’t risk them killing Tarnis.” Falynn responded, “We’ll have to do this the hard way.” Kira agreed and spotted something on a crate nearby. A plan quickly formed in her mind as she stepped towards some crates. “You shouldn’t go in alone then.” she said walking to pick up the small silver disk on the nearby crate. “Maybe this stealth field generator will give us a chance to surprise them. It makes me practically invisible. I can sneak in first. When you attack I’ll take a few of their thugs by surprise.” She twiddled the device in her hands, hoping her idea made sense to the senior Jedi in front of her. “What do you think?” she asked. The knight cracked a smile. “Suits me just fine.” he said. Kira let out a sigh of relief, clipping the field generator to her belt and powering it on. “Great!” she said enthusiastically. “Now you see me, now you don’t.”

She disappeared in a flash causing Falynn to jump back in surprise. “I’ll get into position and attack on your signal. Let’s rescue us a doctor.” With their plan in place Kira started to creep through the corridors of the temple, small bits of debris shifting as she stepped and a filter of dust filling the air, visible in the cracks of light that poured through the ceiling of the structure. “This place is so eerie.” she thought, stepping as quietly as she could. She was annoyed by the obnoxious rustling of the plastic-backed padding around her waist. The field generator made her unseen but not unheard, and while she was sure it was much louder in her head than to a passerby, a keen ear could possibly catch the sound if they were really listening. “Gah,” she cursed internally. “I should have fixed this before.” The incorrect diapering job she'd done before created a flaw in her stealthy plan. Now she paid the price as she crept closer to the center of the temple.

Upon coming to a large circular room teeming with Black Sun gangsters she knew she’d found the right place. Three massive metal columns reached from floor to ceiling, with white light pouring through from vents along the bottom. In the center of the room a large circular console framed by two glowing rectangular terminals that loomed high above every humanoid in the room. Kira could see the holo terminal displaying an image of the planet Coruscant and a slowly spreading barrier over it. Below that were four figures, see-through and projecting the dim blue of holographic communication. Kira watched in awe, stunned that the organization could set something like this up in such a short time. “The heat here is astounding! Hopefully it’s still just preparing to activate or else the situation would be much worse right now. ” As if confirming her deduction a hooded figure in dark robes standing in front of the console spoke.

”I’m about to depart from Coruscant now, father. The Planet Prison will deploy in minutes, leaving the republic no choice but to surrender.” Kira cocked her head in confusion, “That voice…” she thought to herself, “it’s Tarnis!” The doctor they’d been so desperately trying to find all this time had faked his own kidnapping and was the one behind releasing the superweapon!“We’ve been tricked!” Kira thought, treading forward to strike. She hated being tricked. As the holographic representation of Tarnis’s father congratulated him, Kira stepped forward only to find herself stopped by the sudden pang that preludes her wetting herself.

”Crap!” she thought as a small trickle of warmth started to pool into the diaper and warm her inner thighs. “No, not now, not yet!” It took only a second to stem the flow of her accident with the force hold, stopping the loud hissing from filling the air and giving away her position to the multiple enemies surrounding her. Kira shifted uncomfortably, checking her surroundings to find the most advantageous target while the pressure in her bladder slowly grew. Luckily she watched Falynn rush through the door just as the Hologram said: “Our victory is complete.” “I wouldn’t count on that!” he announced, igniting the blue blade of his lightsaber. Kira took that as the perfect opportunity to strike, taking down two Black Sun members close to her. They dropped to the floor with a heavy thud. Before anyone had a chance to react Kira was already bolting across the room, swerving through blaster fire and landing heavy blows on the back of two other thug’s heads. Another Sith from the Hologram spoke up, he wore a metal helmet and spoke with heavy disapproval. “Really Tarnis a loose end? For shame.” Tarnis didn’t respond, instead turning and facing Kira as though he could see her.

Wha-” was all she could get out before he flung his hand upward letting loose a blast of blue lightning in her direction. It collided directly with her stealth field causing streaks of blue energy to crackle all around her. The massive burst of destructive power was mostly mitigated by the energy field around her, but she still felt the crackle of electricity shoot through her body. “UGH!” Kira shouted, dropping to the ground as a white-hot current ran through her. She felt it especially in her abdomen and as her knees connected to the ground and Kira knelt a warmth began pushing into the back of her diaper. *PPPPRRRBBTTT* “Nooo,” she whined, trying to extend the force holding back her urine to control her bowels. Unfortunately, it seemed her ability only extended to one or the other, and were she to stop the mush from depositing into the back of her diaper she’d let loose the already weak dam holding back her overfull bladder.

Above her, Falynn had placed himself between her and Tarnis, extending the blade of his saber for combat. “You can still surrender Tarnis. It’s not too late.” Both Tarnis and the Sith Lord behind him shot back at the Knight, but Kira was too preoccupied to pay attention. Luckily she’d not eaten much since her last accident and she pushed out the last of her mess within a few seconds. The load in her nappy ended up as a small lump of hot mush resting between her thighs. Shakily she pushed herself to her feet, readying her lightsaber. “Are you alright Kira?” Falynn asked, never taking his gaze away from the enemy in front of him. “Yeah,” she responded, regaining her composure slowly. “He killed my stealth field generator though. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.” “Don’t worry,” Tarnis retorted, “you won’t have long to miss it. I’ll kill you next!”

Tarnis lashed out violently, activating his lightsaber with surprising speed and bringing its deep red blade mere inches away from Kira and Falynn. Kira jumped back, putting considerable distance between her and the Sith while the Knight’s lightsaber clashed with his. Brilliant blue and searing red buzzed against each other as the blades locked for a moment before each user spun them away. Kira took position to Tarnis’s right while Falynn stayed close and in front. She watched her opponent and waited for her opening, watching his strikes against her partner. When she saw an opening she dropped low, charging at the Sith’s legs with a plan to sweep them. Tarnis’s blade clashed with the Knight’s, a loud *KRSSH* filling the air and Kira approached from the right. He must have caught Kira at the edge of his vision because just before she could extend her lightsaber outward and make her move a rush of energy centering around the dark force user shoved both her and Falynn back. “Don’t underestimate me!” Tarnis called, lifting his hand once again to fire a blast of force lightning at the pair.

Kira was prepared this time and positioned the beam of energy between herself and the lightning, deflecting it effortlessly. “I think you underestimate us Tarnis.” Kira called, drawing her foot back in a semi-circle and positioning her lightsaber horizontal to the floor behind her. A second was all she needed to center herself. She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. The lump in her nappy shifted with every movement, her bladder sloshed inside her, stopped only by the tenuous hold of her force technique. In front of her was the enemy and beside was her ally. “It's alright,” she thought, “I’m not facing him alone, we can do this. All I have to do is clear the worries from my mind.” Kira had only taken a second to focus but it made all the difference. She launched from her back leg, spinning the double-bladed saber above her head as she sailed through the air. “FEEL MY FORCE!” she yelled.

From the right Falynn rushed in. No matter whose blade connected with Tarnis’s there’d be an opening for the other’s strike to land. The yellow of Kira’s blade clashed against the burning red of the Sith lord’s. While their sabers locked, Falynn dropped to his knees, sliding across the ground and delivering a brutal swipe through their enemy with the brilliant blue beam of light in his hand. Kira dropped to the ground, her opponent’s resistance no longer pushing against her aerial assault. To the left of her, Falynn deactivated his lightsaber, standing from his kneeling position and turning. Kira herself wasn’t ready to let her guard down and held her lightsaber at the ready, panting heavily. “It’s ok Kira, he’s done.” the knight said, approaching the Padawan slowly. As if on cue Tarnis fell over, his lightsaber clattering to the ground a few feet away from his slumped form.

“Overconfidence is a hell of a thing isn’t it Tarnis?” Kira said, stowing her lightsaber at her side and looking to her companion. “We should probably shut down the Planet Prison yeah?” Falynn nodded typing in a few commands on the central console before stepping away. “That’s it,” he said, looking back to Kira, “this installation is now completely unusable.” “Shame that all of the Sith’s hard work amounted to is a giant pile of scrap in some toxic ruins huh?” Kira responded sarcastically, looking around the room. In a flash, the Holoprojection of the Sith from before reappeared. “You Jedi filth.” spot out the head figure while eyeing the pair with an intense disdain from above them. “Not only have you ruined my plans, but you’ve also slain my son. You will pay for such insolence.” Falynn stepped forward, looking to counter the mysterious Sith’s anger.

Kira however was at her limit and simply stepped back a few steps and hoped the Knight and Sith wouldn’t notice what she was about to do. In the heat of battle she’d forgotten all about the strained force power holding back her urge to pee, but by now the pang in her bladder had become a full-fledged cramping sensation and the pain in her abdomen was unbearable. She felt a few stray drops drip against the cotton core of her padding. “Gotta let go.” she thought, standing as naturally as she could while spreading her legs. The energies of the force unwound themselves from her muscles, letting loose the pressure in her overfull bladder. Kira only caught a name from the Sith monologuing in front of her before she spaced off to enjoy the well-deserved pee. “Darth Angral”

*PPPSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH* “Ahhhhhhhh” Kira let out a sigh of relief as a wild and violent spray of pee drenched her padding. The flow was faster than she’d expected and there was a moment she felt her waist surrounded by the pooling of her own wetness before the diaper’s core sponged it up. Between her thighs the crotch of the nappy swelled and sagged, pulling down a little on her hips due to the improper tape job she’d done earlier. Kira however didn’t care, only feeling an extremely pleasurable relief as hot urine poured from her body, filling the diaper around her waist. Her accident was noticeably louder as she let loose, more violent. In between rushes of pleasurable relief, Kira wondered if the force hold caused a build up in her body. "It just makes my accidents-umph-worse." she thought. Meanwhile, the flood gradually tapered off after several long minutes and the Padawan began regaining her senses.

”Tell your pathetic Jedi masters that Darth Angral has returned.” the Sith pronounced, deactivating the holocommunicator. Kira took an uneasy step forward, pulling at the waistband of her drooping diaper. “It would have been worth it to try and fix this earlier…” she thought, approaching the console, “Maybe if I...” She grasped at her hip through the skirt, gripping the waistband of her diaper and pinning it against herself. “That’ll work for the moment. I can at least check in with Falynn and get the hell out of here.” “Well he was quite the charmer wasn’t he?” Kira asked. The knight turned to face her, smiling a little as he did so. “New enemies or not, it looks like we saved Coruscant. I know I couldn’t have done it alone.” Kira blushed, averting her gaze from Falynn's icy blue eyes. “Isn’t teamwork just grand?” she said. “You handled yourself like a true Jedi Kira.” Falynn responded, suddenly getting a little serious. Kira couldn’t stop herself from blushing again, not used to such praise from somebody other than her mentor. “I’m going to have to have you record that statement later. That way I can prove to master Kiwiiks I’m a good student.” “It’s a deal.” Faylnn said.

With the mission complete the pair moved to leave the abandoned temple. Kira allowed the senior Jedi to go first and lead the way back to the ship. “I didn’t come this way so you’ll have to show me the way out.” It was a thinly veiled excuse, but Falynn had no reason not to trust the padawan and decided to walk ahead at her behest. She followed behind at a distance, tugging at the slipping waistband of her nappy every few steps. With each tug, she forced the small lump of mess to mush against her butt. Normally she’d be used to it but now she cringed. Something about having to repeatedly deal with it made the whole experience worse to her. There was also a pronounced waddle to her gait now and she for sure didn’t want her companion to see that either. While her Jedi diapers had been designed with mobility in mind that aspect of their construction failed to function correctly unless the diaper was actually taped tightly around her waist. This meant that the considerable bulk of soggy padding between her thighs hung loose and when compressed by the Padawan’s thighs left hints of wetness on her pale skin.

Kira remained miserable during the trek through the ruined temple back to the ship, but was extremely relieved to see the exterior of The Knight’s Chariot. “Finally.” she sighed, waddling as casually as she could towards the vessel. Falynn turned upon hearing her exasperated sigh, “Is something wrong Kira?” he asked as he walked onto the ship. “Huh?” Kira said, realizing she’d let a few of her private complaints slip out as they walked, “Oh no, I’m fine I just- I’m just glad this is all over. It was a tough fight you know?” Falynn nodded, stepping onto the ship. Kira shuffled on after him, glad to put this whole mission behind her.

They were quick to leave the temple, but Kira was even quicker to slip back into the ship’s bathroom. “I’ve got to get out of this diaper.” she whispered to herself, sealing the doors behind her to ensure privacy. From its hidden spot, she pulled the hidden diaper bag that Master Kiwiiks had prepared for her. “Take your time on this one dummy.” She chided, “You came close to making an embarrassing reveal back there." she slipped off her skirt and set it neatly aside so she could avoid making even more of a mess of herself.

Kira examined the catastrophe hanging loosely from her hips. One tape had popped open completely on the right, causing her diaper to droop sadly on that side. The Jedi Order sigils that served as her wetness indicators had completely faded at this point, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of wetting she’d done, and a faint brown stain sat as a reminder of her lightning-induced mess in the back. All it took was a little wiggle of her hips for the loose leg bands of the diaper to slide down her legs and plop onto the ground at her feet leaving her completely bottomless. She found it extremely annoying to be cleaning herself, missing the passive role she’d taken previously where Master Kiwiiks would do most of the work for her. “This is part of the challenge though.” she thought, reminding herself of what her master had said previously, “I’m not going to be your master forever.”

With her bottom re-cleaned, lotioned, and powdered, Kira unfolded a new diaper and pulled it around her waist much more carefully than she had previously. *SKKRRRPP* With a gentle hand she pulled each tape tight and smoothed them down over the plastic landing strip of her nappy. “Ok,” she said, running her fingers over various parts of the new diaper, “Leak guards tight, tapes firmly attached, waistband as snug as I can get it.” She pushed her hand into the mounds of cotton around her groin and let out a little gasp, having accidentally stimulated herself. “Padding, right up against me. Great, I think I put this on just as well as master Kiwiiks would have. If I get this down pat I shouldn’t have any issues next time.”

With her old padding disposed of and a new diaper around her waist Kira was back to normal and stepped out into the metal hallway of the ship. She was glad to see it remained empty and made her way to the conference room. She was surprised when she entered to see Falynn sitting casually on one of the plush sofas off to the side. “What, not going to contact the council and let them know we were successful?” she asked, approaching the knight to take a seat across from him. “I think they may already know,” Falynn said, waving away Kira’s concern, “the planet’s atmosphere obviously wasn’t ionized and ships are leaving and arriving like normal. We can tell them the details together when we return.” Kira wasn’t sure how to feel about this: for such a diligent Jedi Falynn seemed very relaxed now that the mission was over. “So what? Do we just sit here and meditate all the way back to the temple?” she asked, shifting uncomfortably. “Actually,” Falynn started, reaching down and flicking a switch on the table between them, “I thought we’d try a game. Are you any good at dejarik?” Small holographic beasts materialized on the table in front of Kira, forming a game board. The padawan cracked a smile and sat upright. “I’m not too bad at it.” she said. “Care for a game then?” Falynn asked and Kira’s smile grew bigger. “Only if you’re ok with losing.” she teased.

You can find my commission info on Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179 or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968 You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412 Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations if you are interested in placing a commission, I'm fairly backed up at the moment but I'll let you know a timetable as fast as possible


End file.
